Facing the Seuss
by disneydork29175
Summary: A dream that I had that turned into a  very long  poem. Read and review por favor!


The same old story.  
>Day after day.<br>All time for work  
>No time for play.<p>

And it happened to be  
>One working night<br>That my cousins pulled out  
>A book, to my delight.<p>

"Read us a story!"  
>They begged and they pleaded<br>Till I finally gave in  
>And did what was needed.<p>

It was an old classic  
>A favorite of mine<br>Not like the boring books  
>Or Madeline.<p>

No, this was something different  
>Nothing totally knew<br>But a break from the norm  
>(Something we all want to do)<p>

The author was Seuss  
>And the story divine<br>It left me much pining  
>For a childhood of mine.<p>

Now every time I see them  
>I read to them with delight<br>The books that I grew up with  
>That brought me so much light.<p>

But after some time  
>It occurred to my brain<br>That something wasn't right  
>With my thought train.<p>

And after a while  
>a while after that<br>When I woke up the next morning  
>I saw… a hat.<p>

Immediately I felt him.  
>His presence in the room<br>He wouldn't have left it alone.  
>To face certain doom.<p>

Why he'd come?  
>I hadn't a clue.<br>But he was now here  
>There was nothing I could do.<p>

"Come out!" I hollered  
>"Don't make me wait!"<br>It wasn't my favorite thing to do  
>A rather horrid trait.<p>

Picking up the Hat  
>I found to my surprise<br>That if you put it on your head  
>Then you'll be pulled inside.<p>

I landed with a great big THUMP  
>Upon the ground my head did bump<p>

And who'd happen to be standing there?  
>Why the Cat, watching, without a care.<p>

Realizing quickly  
>I wasn't at home<br>I got up slickly  
>And started to roam.<p>

Looking to the Cat  
>Without much surprise<br>He took my hand and led me through  
>A tour, him as my guide.<p>

There was laughter  
>There were cheers<br>There were reunions  
>There were tears.<p>

Somehow  
>Along the way<br>I met my childhood  
>All in one day!<p>

There was Horton, and Gertrude, and that Old Sam  
>Marco, and Fox in Socks, with Bim and Bam!<p>

And at the head of the table  
>His creatures around us loose<br>Was the man that started it all  
>There was Dr. Seuss.<p>

He spoke to me, "Dear Rachel,  
>Hard as it may be<br>You're going to have to grow up  
>You have the world to see!"<p>

"But I can't leave my childhood!  
>I can't leave all my friends!"<br>I protested, and explained.  
>"Without them, my story's at an end!"<p>

He simply smiled down at me  
>And patted my little head.<br>"They're always going to be with you,  
>Your imagination will never be dead."<p>

I stood there  
>Simply Thinking<br>All around me  
>They were blinking<p>

My answer came  
>Before I knew<br>"All right dear Doctor  
>A deal for you.<p>

"I'll go grow up  
>And be on my way<br>But I won't ever  
>Forget today<p>

"And the creatures I have known  
>Will never have to walk alone<p>

"For I know girls  
>Who are simply great<br>They'll take care of them  
>Their care is top rate.<p>

"And I'll pass them along  
>But won't leave them behind<br>Because they're my friends  
>As I've come now to find."<p>

The Doctor nodded  
>and the characters cheered<br>They'd have children to be with  
>Not this teen, who's quite weird.<p>

I bowed to the master  
>And hugged my dear Cat.<br>"I'm leaving," I said with a tear.  
>"That is that."<p>

"We'll miss you." He comforted  
>And everyone crowded 'round<br>And the room filled up  
>With everyone's sound.<p>

I led them all over  
>To the house of my cousins<br>And presented the characters  
>In singles and dozens.<p>

And the children, they hugged me  
>And the parents too.<br>The characters waved  
>And they bid me ado.<p>

But I just couldn't do it  
>I just stood outside<br>And something inside of me  
>I fear, had died.<p>

And who came out next?  
>I bet you know that.<br>He stepped out of the house  
>Why that Cat in the Hat.<p>

I looked to him  
>With a sad sort of smile<br>And he promised that  
>He'd be by in a while.<p>

"I can't leave a child."  
>He said as a start.<br>"Even if you're grown up  
>You're a child at heart."<p>

That got to me then  
>And I hugged him real tight<br>He hugged me right back  
>And we both said goodnight.<p>

He went back to the house  
>And I went back to mine<br>And I opened a book  
>And read line after line.<p>

Ignoring the fact  
>I was in high school<br>I read about Horton  
>And McElligot's Pool.<p>

And then I felt better  
>Just relearning their themes<br>And I drifted to sweet sleep  
>And saw them in my dreams.<p>

So what was the point of this?  
>I'm really not sure<br>Just a recipe, I think  
>For the adult blues cure.<p>

For whenever you feel  
>Awfully sour and blue<br>And you start to get mad  
>Just do what I do!<p>

Pick up a Seuss book  
>Read it all through<br>And soon your childhood  
>Will be visiting you!<p>

* * *

><p>*is shot for not working on Seussical Bloopers*<p>

Alright, alright, I'm getting back to it! Sorry the top two lines are screwy, it's because of the share bar. I'm getting back to the other stories now! Please read and review.

Peace, Love, and Seuss forever

Em Cabot.


End file.
